


Drunker Together

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Sanvers doing shots after the alien invasion to help deal with the trauma, together.





	Drunker Together

**Author's Note:**

> Any Kryptonese from this fic is absolutely just in my head. It is not canon

The first shot was just for the taste, to make the day lose its dangerous edge on her morale. she had disobeyed the President of the United State, Caused the loss of a high caliber defense weapon by her indecision and blatantly failed in numerous other ways. To drown out the cries of her sister mourning a loss that was almost entirely her own fault. 

The second shot was to shoot down the fear inside her heart that her Marriage request hadn't been well received, because hell, Maggie had cried tears of joy and hugged her tighter than she ever did, but she didn't say yes, but she didn't stay after either, running to the precinct to deal with the after shock.  
The third shot was for having seen that bitch face-to-face again, to wipe the taste of working alongside her from her soul, to drown the ever present thought of her father from the back of her mind. For drowning the sound of Kara trusting that bitch's daughter so quick, so deep, so... more than Alex felt Kara trusted her right now. 

The fourth shot was because she fucking didn't want to remember the word 'drowning' right now, nope, nope, nope, no sir. None of that Malverne face flash back, she's not having any dark thoughts about that friendly kid from school when she was a kid. 

The next shot is to forget how right Kara is not to trust her, she violated laws, tortured people for information, beaten prisoners, choked aliens. All for information they would've given with just a little more gentle coaxing. with just a little more adjustment. To forget how right Kara was to question her own father, because what he did was far worse. 

Another shot to shut down the memories of her youth, the missed moments with other girls, women she could have had if the whole world wasn't fucking set against letting her recognize herself anywhere. That's when the world started to spin, that's when her heartbeat reached her own temple, that's when the warmth settle in, when the easy smile rushes over her lips. 

That's when Maggie finally returned from the precinct, crossing the threshold of her apartment, surveying the damage from the invasion, which was minimal really, inspecting the apartment curiously until she found Alex curled up on the floor, a bottle of scotch clutched in her arms, half closed eyes and a fool's smiles on her lips. Maggie could've been mad or disappointed, but given the state of the worlds, she'd be lying if she said that wasn't how she wanted to spend the night somehow. 

"You're drunk!" Maggie said, putting her hands on her hips, waiting for Alex's reaction, just to know how drunk the girl was. 

"Hey, you look like my girlfriend!" she sit up and grin and she nod "I only drank six shot!" 

"Yeah, in under five minute probably, having fun drowning your sorrows?" Maggie watched the eyes, the way she moved, Alex had been drunker than that in her presence, so this wasn't too bad, until the reply came. 

"Ugh, I had forgotten that word..." Alex said with a sour frown and and genuinely upset look, shoving the bottle to the side now, uninterested in it. 

Maggie raised her eyebrow at that, sitting beside her girflriend and hugging her from the side. "I'm sorry, I should've chosen my word a little better than that." 

"S'okay, forgetting that word was the fourth shot I took." she shake her head, her words slurred and her tone heavy and sad. "Love you Maggie, so much" she kiss her cheek, a big wet kiss, which she presses for a few second too long.

Maggie wipes her cheek with her hand, then wipe her hand onto Alex's own cheek, causing both of them to chuckles at the affections they were exchanging, their first since getting engaged a few hours earlier "Alright, care to give me a chance to catch up?" 

"You're not going to be the reasonable one?" Alex asked, gasping with a joking kind of tone, she tilt her head to the side, trying to imitate Maggie, but ends up almost knocking herself out on the small table in the living room, as she exaggerated the gesture too much. 

"We just repelled a fucking alien invasion by asking your sister to punch her boyfriend's mom really hard. I need a fucking drink too." Maggie said with a chuckle at the back of her throat. Taking the bottle in her hand and hitting the first shot. 

Just for the taste, just a celebratory gesture for winning the battle, for managing to survive great danger at great costs. The first shot goes down smoothly, she cuddles Alex close, holding her hand with her free one. 

The second shot, for maggie, is all about forgetting that really? this is a bad idea, this is such a bad idea. But also, to convince herself that it didn't carry much risk this time. 

The third shot is to dull the little pain at the back of her heart, to see her girl so demolished after such a huge victory and that's where she set he bottle down and shudder a bit, wincing from the taste. Alex looks back up from the cuddle pile they're forming. 

"You're drunk." both give off a small chuckle before drifting back to the soft warmth of the bottle and the other's arms, a bit of silence fill the room as they keep exchanging the bottle, feeding each other little shots from time to time, and water too, being hungover wasn't really in their plan. 

"Actually, Maggie, I gotta text Kara, I wanna know Kryptonian for Drunker Together." Maggie was just a little less drunk than Alex and put her hands on her girl's arms. 

"I think you might want to leave her alone tonight"

To which Alex nodded, pouting, but kept looking through her phone before starting to send a drunken text. 

A: Hye Clark !  
C: Hey Alex, everything fine over there ?  
A: Kra is sad a lot :;(  
C: I know, I wish I could find what to say.  
A: Ucan helpp me with somthing I need to say  
C: What is it?  
A: Kriptunian for Drunker 2gether.  
C: Ah. You are drunk!  
A: Im not olone, its why ineed to know in kryptnian  
C: Ma-mayal is something fairly close.  
A: Tank u and say hi to LOIS  
C: Good night Alex ♥

"Ma-Mayal apparently Maggie"  
"Ma-Mayal" Maggie repeats shrugging. kissing Alex deeply and then falling asleep on top of her, Alex following suit, dizzy and drunk in each other's arms.


End file.
